


Queen and King

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack smiles like a fire, and her eyes sparkle like the Los Santos skyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and King

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Geoff fluff! I love fem!Jack (and normal Jack too, don't get me wrong.) and Geoff so yeah. Have some fluff.

“It looks good on you.” Geoff commented about the dress Jack was wearing. It was a light shade of green, with glitter and ruffles. It looked like something a teenager would wear. She is only nineteen, he reminded himself.

“Really?” She asked, face going pink and eyes looking down at her shoes. Geoff gave her a charming smile.

“I think you’re beautiful.” He replied. Jack threw her arms around him, giggling in his ear. She sounded as pretty as she looked.

“I like your laugh.” Geoff thought aloud, feeling silly for saying it as soon as the words were out. Jack only laughed more, stepping away and standing still for a moment before giving in and spinning around, watching the skirt of the dress. When she stopped, she flashed a smile brighter than a fire, eyes sparkling like the Los Santos skyline. 

“Happy Birthday, Jack.” he said to her, taking her into his arms and pressing a kiss against her hair, not wanting to mess up the makeup she’d spent so long on. She kissed his cheek, and as they walked out of their apartment to go celebrate, he caught his reflection in a window and noticed a faint imprint of her lips on his skin in red. For the first time, Jack danced the night away in a pretty dress and smiled like she’d finally broken free. Geoff was nothing short of honored to watch. He’d watched her struggle for a long time and supported her when she decided to transition. He’d told her that one day she’d prove her disapproving parents wrong and they’d run the city together.

 

***

That was the first time Geoff had seen Jack in a dress, and even now, fifteen or so years later, he still looked back on it. Jack stood in front of him in an expensive dress much more fitting for an adult. It was black, low cut, and kind of intimidating. Jack always found a way to look both harmless and dangerous. 

“What do you think of this one?” She asked, an eyebrow raised. Geoff smiled, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Beautiful, as always.” He replied, and Jack laughed. Geoff still couldn’t get over that laugh. Jack’s smile was still as bright as a fire caused in a heist, and her eyes still alight like the skyline of the city they ruled.

“Hurry up, lovebirds! We’re gonna be late to the party!” Michael called from the other side of the door, crashing their calm moment. Geoff rolled his eyes, and Jack’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Oh, like you and Gavin aren’t late for everything anyway!” Geoff fired back, and heard a distant ‘Rekt!’ from Ray. He shook his head and turned back to Jack, who had walked over to the window and was watching the night. She was still smirking, looking out at the lights like they were a kingdom and she was the queen. Geoff wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I told you we’d run this city.” He murmured. Jack nodded.  
“I never doubted you for a second.”


End file.
